


The Kids Are Alright

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comment Fic, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Castiel is so not good with kids.





	The Kids Are Alright

Castiel stares down at the two little boys that look remarkably like Sam and Dean. It is Sam and Dean, he is shocked to discover after a quick scan of their minds. There is a note on the table of the motel room and Castiel picks it up, sensing Gabriel's Grace in it. 

_Hey, little bro!_

_Have fun with the Weechesters!_

_Love,  
Gabriel :D_

Castiel frowns over at the two children. Dean can't be more than eight and Sam four. Dean has been watching him silently, pushing Sam behind him. Sam peeks out from behind Dean anyway, curious eyes wide as they take in the stranger.

"Who are you?" Dean finally asks. Really, it surprises Castiel that it's taken him this long to say something. He's not reaching for a gun or a knife, but Castiel suspects that Gabriel has taken them with him, wherever he went. 

"An Angel of The Lord. My name is Castiel." Cas says, staring down at them. Dean is actually taller than Sam for once.

"Yeah, and I'm the freakin' tooth fairy." Dean snorts.

Somehow Castiel thinks this is gonna be way harder than it should be. He doesn't even know how to care for fledgling Angels, being the youngest Angel in Heaven himself.

This is going to be a long day, week, month, however long Gabriel decides to keep the Winchesters like this. He hopes it isn't long. The world still needs saving.


End file.
